[unreadable] [unreadable] This conference will bring together experts in structural biology, bioinorganic chemistry and environmental toxicology of copper, zinc, iron, nickel and arsenic. Translational research relating to the genetics and clinical aspects of metabolic disease involving abnormalities of the handling of these metals will be emphasized. As the third in a series of conferences devoted to advances in research relating to metals and genetics held at the Hospital for Sick Children in Toronto since 1994, this conference will focus on the most recent research developments. Issues relating to the environmental contamination and child health in the developing world will receive special attention. This conference will also pay tribute to the research interests and scientific contributions of Bibudhendra Sarkar, Emeritus Professor of Biochemistry at the University of Toronto, a pioneer in the field of bioinorganic chemistry and translational research relating to metabolic disease. This conference is highly relevant to the SBRP because it address key issues relating to environmental health sciences and, by bringing together a diverse group of scientists and clinician-investigators, it will foster multidisciplinary, translational research. Extended abstracts of the conference will be published in The Journal of Clinical Biochemistry. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]